


"What would you do if I didn't come back?"

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: sydney has abandonment issues
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Kudos: 9





	"What would you do if I didn't come back?"

“I need some fresh air,” Adrian declared as he started towards the apartment door.

“Adrian, don’t, please,” Sydney said. She was terrified he’d go down to a bar and relapse. This fight wasn’t worth that, worth risking all of his hard work. 

“Why not?” Adrian said, turning back to her with crossed arms. He was angry. He was hardly ever angry with her.

“Because I don’t want you to,” Sydney said, hoping the look in her eyes showed how she was pleading with him to stay. “We need to work through this.”

Adrian was silent for a few moments as they stared at each other before he turned away from her again and left the apartment. Sydney dropped down onto the sofa as the door shut behind him, tears falling from her eyes. 

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the yellow walls, she picked up her phone and rang him. He answered quicker than she thought he would. 

“What?” Adrian said. She was relieved that there was no background noise. He wasn’t at a bar… yet. 

“Come home,” Sydney said, her voice breaking as she ran a hand through her hair. He was silent for a while. 

“What would you do if I didn’t come back?” Adrian said, his tone dead serious. She blinked, not expecting him to ask such a thing. She thought she’d made it clear she never wanted to lose him. 

“I’d go out and find you,” Sydney said, curling into a ball on the sofa. 

“And if you couldn’t find me?” Adrian asked. More tears fell from Sydney’s eyes. 

“Then I’d lose my mind,” Sydney admitted. “I’d be utterly lost without you. My heart would break into a million tiny little pieces.”

She knew everything she was saying was irrational, but she was never rational when it came to Adrian anymore. He simply meant too much to her. She truly dreaded the possibility of never seeing him again. 

He was the one who made her smile and come out of her shell.

The line was silent for a long time, a long time in which Sydney began to feel a bit helpless and hot tears streamed down her face. She was sure Adrian could hear her sniffling. 

“Sage?” Adrian said softly. “Are you crying?”

She blubbered, “What do you think, you stupid—“

The door to the apartment opened and revealed him, her flame in the dark. She cried harder as he walked swiftly over to her and scooped her into his arms.

He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” Adrian whispered and repeated it over and over again as she clung to his shirt. 

“I didn’t think you were going to come back,” Sydney said, her voice shaking. 

“Sage, I was just sitting outside the building,” Adrian murmured. “I’d never leave you. Ever. You just… you freaked me out earlier.”

Neither of them spoke again until she had stopped crying. 

“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand?” Adrian asked, fingers trailing along her arm.

“Because I knew you would freak out,” Sydney said, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. “And I didn’t want you to stop me.”

His arms tightened around her. “I’d never stop you from doing something, Sydney. Especially if it was something as important as this, but… I would’ve liked you to take Castile with you.”

“I couldn’t have.”

“I know, but I could’ve  _ tried _ to get you to take him at least instead of being totally in the dark,” Adrian explained. 

“I’m sorry,” Sydney said, fingering the collar of his shirt. Adrian shook his head. 

“Don’t be,” he said before kissing her temple. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
